I Caught a Little Baby Bumblebee
by Bishimimou
Summary: The epilogue -basically- to "Oh Captain, My Captain." It shows what happened while Soi was dying and what Yoruichi was saying and all that. I suppose it could be better, but I like it. REVISED!


**I Caught a Little Baby Bumblebee**

It was a cloudy day in the Soul Society and the sun was close to setting causing a beautiful sunset to paint the sky… It had been nearly a whole century now since one of the largest wars in the Soul Society history… larger than even the Winter War. A dark woman, young looking, but wizened in her years stood against a tree like she did every day during the sunset, curious, wondering if she'd ever meet her lover again.

The sun hid below the horizon and she sighed, another day gone… She looked back up at the glowing sky once more before pushing off the tree and making her way down the hill she was currently on.

"Mommy!" A small child called, running toward the dark woman. He was about to her waist and had dark raven hair and tanned but pale skin and his eyes shown a beautiful golden glow. She stretched her arms out and lifted the boy to her hip with a laugh, grinning as he pushed his face into her beautiful violet locks.

"What are you doing here Kū?" she said with a voice full of glee as she held the boy closer to her.

"Was worried…" He said turning his face away sheepishly, like she used to.

"Why is that?" She asked, arching her brow slightly as she shifted his weight against her side again… he was becoming heavy.

"You looked sad mommy…" he said turning his face back to meet his mothers, gold locking with gold. Yoruichi grinned and pushed her nose against her son's before kissing his cheek lightly.

"I'm not sad, Kū, what makes you think that?" she asked as she began walking back to their house in the Seireitei.

"Well, you always come and watch the sunset… and when you do you frown." He said, pushing his fingers against his mother's mouth to press her lips downward. She opened her mouth and snapped playfully at his finger and he quickly pulled it back, giggling.

"Mommy's not sad, just remembering." Yoruichi said, nuzzling her forehead against her son's before they made it into the Seireitei. "Now let's get home and go to bed." She finished with a grin. Kū smiled and nodded, resting his head against his mother's shoulder as his arms hung loosely around her neck.

"Can I come play with you tomorrow?" he asked before yawning and rubbing his eyes. Yoruichi couldn't help but chuckle and nodded.

"Sure."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yoruichi tossed and turned in her bed remembering the past…

_M-my… Captain…I love…you_

"Nng… Soi, don't… please!" She called quietly to the darkness as the blankets she was under tangled in her limbs.

_D-don't cry… I… ays here…_

"Don't… don't leave… me!" Yoruichi shouted as visions flooded through her mind.

-----

_She didn't know it was even coming until Soifon hit her body with force, causing both to fall back quickly. "S-soi?" she called, worry furrowing her brow._

"_Nn… Don't worry, Yoruichi…" She said quietly before using a Shunpo to disappear from the flash goddess's view once more only to appear in front of the enemy, stabbing her Suzumebachi into his shoulder with force. A strangled yell was heard from the bearded man before his arm transformed, clawing at the side of Soi's body, cleaving most of it off. She winced as a talon pierced through her abdomen but pushed forward, stabbing her Suzumebachi into the Homonka one last time._

"_Second strike…" She whispered before falling limp against the man's deformed body. He began screaming and flung her off tossing her miles to the surface if it weren't for Yoruichi catching her. She coughed as she looked up into Yoruichi's eyes and smiled, trying to say the goddess's name._

"_Shh… D-don't!" Yoruichi said, tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke again. "Please, you can't leave me!" she tried to speak to the woman she loved, dying in her arms but her lover didn't respond. "Soi!" She called again; tears fell from her eyes now running down Soi's bloodied face as she ran her hand carefully across those same features._

_The broken woman in Yoruichi's arms blinked slowly before raising her hand the best she could to run across the Shihouin's face, leaving a bloody handprint running down it before she moved it to her heart and dropped it to her stomach as she fell unconscious… dead, gone, and Yoruichi would never hear from her again._

"_N-no… No!"_

-----

"NO!" She shouted, setting up, her body glistening with cool sweat and face wet with tears. A sob wracked through her body as she pushed herself against the wall and held her legs to her frame.

"M… Mommy?" echoed through her room as the door was slid open, causing Yoruichi to look up and see her son walk tiredly into the room holding onto his black cat plush.

"H-honey…" She said, trying her best to stop herself from crying and pushing the tears from her eyes. "Y-you should be in bed." She said, shifting to get off of the bed. Kū walked over to Yoruichi's bed and opened his arms to hug her, which she returned.

"Why are you cryin'?" he asked as he snuggled against her neck, holding her tighter.

"I just had a bad dream, honey." The tan goddess said, holding the boy tighter… he was the last thing she'd ever received from her lover… from her little bee.

"Can I sleep?" he asked and Yoruichi nodded, pulling the boy up with her into bed and holding him closely to her as she pulled the blankets up.

"I love you so much." She whispered quietly, brushing her lips to his brow again. He nodded and held on tighter to his mother and soon both fell asleep again.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day came rather quickly and soon Yoruichi was up and taking care of the little boy she loved so much. A knock sounded on her door and brought her attention there while Kū was eating. "Yes?" she asked as she opened the door to find Captain Unohana standing behind it.

"Yoruichi-san, how are you?" she asked nicely.

"Fine," Yoruichi answered quietly, not happy with this woman since her "counseling" sessions with her after the loss of Soifon.

"…and Kū?" She asked knowing she was unwelcome in the house.

"The same," Yoruichi continued on in a dead voice as she stood at the door in shorts and a tank top she'd brought from the world of the living. Unohana nodded, brushing imaginary dust from her Haori before she opened her mouth again.

"Listen, I kno—"

"I'm sorry, I've got something I need to do." Yoruichi said quietly. "Now please leave." Unohana nodded, frowning before she turned and left.

"Mommy?" the boy asked as he walked up to his mother's side as she closed the door. Yoruichi knelt down next to him and ran her hand through such a similar tuft of black bangs before she smiled at him.

"I promised you we could go play today, didn't I? Mommy has to go to the office for a little bit, but we'll go after that. How does that sound?" She asked smiling brightly at him. Kū smiled back and nodded happily as he threw his arms around his mother's shoulders. The tan beauty returned the hug gladly and held him for a moment before standing and going back to the kitchen. "Finish up your breakfast; you're coming with me today." She said patting him on his head before taking a bite out of her toast.

"Yay," Kū squealed as he hurriedly ate the rest of his breakfast and threw on his mini Shinigami robes.

-----

Soon the two Shihouin were off to the Second division and sitting in the Captain's office, Kū playing with some paper on the table and Yoruichi quickly knocking out some paper work. A knock sounded on the door and she called the person in.

"Yoruichi-san, how are you doing?" the Captain of the eighth squad asked as he tipped his hat to his old friend.

"Kyoraku," She said nodding. The man walked over to the couch and took a seat next to the tan goddess's son and started playing with something that he'd folded.

"We were thinking about going out later, care to join?" he asked, turning his gaze over his shoulder to look at the woman behind him.

"Sorry, I have to get this done then Kū and I are going out." She said, drawn into her work much more than she used to be. She felt obligated to withhold Soi's honor in the Second Squad when the younger woman had died so she was never as lazy or easy going as she used to be.

Kyoraku nodded and turned to the boy sitting next to him. "You're a lucky kid." He said with a smile before ruffling his hair and standing. "See you sometime, don't work yourself so hard." He said to Yoruichi before he left. Yoruichi nodded absentmindedly and continued to scribble on the pages for a moment more before she dropped the pen.

"I'm done kiddo, let's get going!" She said, pulling on her Haori and tying the bright yellow sash before walking over to her son to lead him to where they played.

-----

"Alright, alright, you've worn me out kid." Yoruichi said, slouching against a tree with a smile.

"But, but mommy!" the boy whined as he kneeled in front of his mother.

"Go catch me a bumblebee and I'll play with you again." She said as she rested against the tree. The boy nodded happily and ran off to go find his mother a bumblebee. "I'll be at the tree at sunset!" She called after him before looking at the sky knowing that it was close to dusk.

She sighed and stood making her way to the hill where she'd watched the sunset for the last sixty or so years. It was going to be a quiet night tonight with the rest of the rowdy captains going out to Rukongai.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mommy, mommy!" The boy called as he ran toward his mother, the sun about to touch below the horizon. "I caught one, I caught one!!" he called happily. Yoruichi looked over to the boy running toward her and grabbed him up in her arms to set him against her hip yet again.

"You caught one?" she said, rubbing her cheek against her son's. "Where?" She asked. Kū smiled brightly before shaking his head and squirming to get down. Yoruichi sat him down and stood with an arched brow. "What's gotten into you kiddo?" she asked and nearly jumped when she felt slender arms wrap around her abdomen.

"He told me he was looking for a bumblebee…" a voice whispered against Yoruichi's neck as the arms held her tighter. "He's so beautiful."

Yoruichi felt tears sting in her eyes before she turned to look down on those silvery-grey eyes that she'd missed for too long. "S-soi!" she cried, nearly collapsing in the younger woman's arms. "I-I'm so sorry! I… I shouldn't…" Yoruichi could not finish as lips were pressed against her own, quieting her babbling.

"Yoruichi," Soifon began as she pulled back, running a hand down the older woman's face carefully as she looked into those deep eyes. "I love you." Yoruichi nodded, tears flooding from her eyes now.

"I love you, Soi."

Soi lifted a hand from Yoruichi's torso to wipe away the tears that were running down her lover's face. "You know I don't like it when you cry." She said quietly, a small grin playing on the edge of her lips.

"H-how…? It's only been sixty years or so." Yoruichi said after a moment, her tears gone from her face, but anxiety welling up within her afraid this might be a dream. Soi shook her head and looked back up at Yoruichi.

"Fifty years to reincarnate… and I guess I died young." Soi said with a shrug. "As for this," She began motioning to her spirit body that was much the same as before she'd been basically ripped to pieces by that enemy. "I'm not sure how it happened… perhaps it was fait's way of apologizing or something." She continued on, chuckling lightly after she finished.

The young boy stood there at his mother's side, looking up at the exchange of the two adults with an arched brow. "Mommy…?" he asked after a moment, lifting a hand to tug at her Haori, catching Yoruichi's attention. "Why did she make you cry?"

Yoruichi let go of Soi after a moment's hesitation to bend on her knee, bringing a hand up to run through Kū's black hair. "Kū, this is your other mom." She tried to explain, not exactly sure how to. She had to be told by Urahara very close to twenty times before she understood it even slightly. Soi took a knee to look over at her boy.

"You look very handsome." She said with a small smile as she looked into his golden irises and he grinned back before running into her arms and nuzzling his face against her neck while embracing her, surprising both women.

"Mommy…" he sighed, holding her a little tighter before Soi wrapped her arms around the young boy's back and returned the embrace.

"Why don't we go home?" Yoruichi suggested after a moment, and Soi lifted Kū to her waist, surprised at the weight he had for such a little thing. Soi nodded to Yoruichi and the three of them made their way back to the Seireitei.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Later when they'd gotten home, the family lay down, Kū insisted on being with them that night, and Soi had said she didn't mind so Yoruichi agreed. She held Soi close, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as the younger woman placed her head against her shoulder, nuzzling her face into the dark skin of her neck. Kū lay atop Yoruichi and Soi wrapped an arm around him as he began snoring lightly into her chest.

"I missed you so much." Yoruichi said after a while, bringing her hand up to run through Soi's short black locks. The younger woman shifted and placed a cool kiss against the warmth of Yoruichi's throat.

"I missed you too… I don't remember being alive really… but I know I always had a feeling of loneliness." Soi began, a small frown taking its place on her face as she tried to remember. "Like something was missing, and I didn't know what." She continued on after a moment. "Now I'm home." She smiled, brushing her lips against Yoruichi's neck again. "And I wouldn't want to leave again any time soon." She finished, closing her eyes as she relaxed against the Shihouin's shoulder.

"I wouldn't want you to leave either." Yoruichi said, shifting to kiss Soi's forehead before holding her tighter, content with the way the world had let her have what she needed in this life, and any other. The younger woman made a noise before mumbling something about "not going anywhere" before she fell asleep, tired from her journey to the Soul Society after her death in the world of the living.

Yoruichi's life was looking up for the first time in what seemed like forever and she smiled content in the darkness. "I love you, my little bumblebee." Yoruichi spoke to the quiet room as she held the younger woman tighter… perhaps she should go and make amends with Unohana tomorrow…? Yoruichi shook her head slightly with a small frown. _That can wait._

~END~

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**AN:** _So there you have it, this is sort of like an add on to Oh Captain My Captain. I hope you liked the way it turned out… I figure if they have plants that glow underground… perhaps there's some way for two women to have a child through the transfer of part of their spirit to the one that's going to carry the child. That was the significance of Soi's hand touching Yoruichi stomach before she died. (FYI)_

_I hope you enjoyed it, and I might… MIGHT… end up writing more because I've been told the end was slightly abrupt and I "can't just leave it like that". I haven't come up with any ideas at the moment, so I suppose it depends on the comments I get, if it was a good ending or not. Comments, critiques and other such things are welcome~!_


End file.
